


Codependency

by coockie8



Series: Adventures in Gratification [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Alastor drags Husk to an event to try something he's been curious about. Things go unexpectedly when Valentino decides to join in.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Adventures in Gratification [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616353
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	Codependency

**Author's Note:**

> I love Valentino, he looks like every pimp ever and it's great.

It wasn't really his scene,  _ way  _ too many people, but Husk had been tricked into going, and now that he was here, he didn't want to leave. He stayed sat at the bar, shooing away anybody who tried to talk to him, but the bartender. He didn't even know what this… Party? Was it a party? Fuck. He didn't even know what the event was, let alone what it was for. But Alastor had been pretty insistent on going, although Husk couldn't imagine why. He'd been invited maybe, and found it rude to refuse? All Husk knew was there were  _ way  _ too many powerful demons here. They weren't all Overlords, but they were noteworthy.

Husk was Alastor's 'plus one', so even though he clocked in fairly below most of the other demons at the event, nobody bothered him, lest they face Alastor's wrath. He could smell the power-plays in the air.

"You seem dreadfully bored, my dear," Alastor cooed as he returned, sitting down next to Husk at the bar.

Husk downed more whiskey

"Ain't my scene. In fact, it ain't yours either, so why the hell are we here?" He grumbled. 

Alastor wrapped an arm around Husk's shoulder and pulled him in close

"I want to see what we can get away with," He purred.

Husk sputtered and quickly looked around to make sure no one had heard that

"First the maid outfit, and now  _ this _ ?" He scolded, shrugging Alastor off.

Alastor covered his mouth and chuckled

"Relax, even if we do get caught, we won't be the only one's," He assured, waving his hand flippantly.

Husk scoffed before leaning close to Alastor 

"I am  _ not  _ fucking you at an Overlord get together!" He whispered harshly.

Alastor knitted his brows together and his ears drooped just slightly

"Please?" He whimpered.

Husk winced, damn.

"Uhg…  _ Fine _ ."

Alastor bounced on spot slightly in glee before scritching behind one of Husk's ears. Husk sighed heavily, he was such a pushover when it came to Alastor. He glanced up and Alastor beckoned him to follow, which he begrudgingly did.

Alastor pushed him into a seating booth, mostly private, and sat in Husk's lap, kissing him deeply. Husk glanced over at the crowd of people not ten feet away and swallowed thickly before turning his attention back to Alastor and returning the kiss.

This was Hell, so it wasn't like he'd go to jail over a little public indecency. In fact, there were two people fucking on one of the tables in full view, and no one seemed to care. But  _ Alastor  _ fucking would draw a crowd if they got caught. Husk broke the kiss to gasp when Alastor reached down and rubbed his groin

"Here, kitty kitty," Alastor purred.

Husk cursed and covered his mouth, he wasn't exactly and exhibitionist. But he couldn't help the groan when he got hard and Alastor eager dropped under the table to suck him off. He hunched over the table, panting heavily, and ran a hand over his face

"Fuck, Al," He groaned, reaching a hand under the table to tangle his claws in Alastor's hair.

He was hidden by a long table cloth, so as long as Husk could keep his composure, no one would know. Husk sat bolt upright when Valentino slid into the seat across from him, twirly one of his fancy canes around in one hand

"You seem out of breath, pussycat," He teased.

Husk just glared a him, he didn't like Valentino, like at all. The guy was a real asshole. Husk may not have been a huge fan of Angel Dust, but no one deserved to be treated the way Valentino treated him.

"So where's your  _ date _ ?" Valentino chuckled "I saw you two come over here."

Husk swallowed and shrugged

"I don't keep tabs on Alastor," He grumbled, flinching slightly when Alastor teased the tip of his cock with his tongue.

For fuck's sake. Valentino looked Husk up and down before snickering

"Yeah? You sure you don't know where he is?" He purred.

Husk snarled at him

"Go fuck yourself."

Valentino's eyes widened and he blinked in surprise before he grinned

"Oh, you're a ballsy one alright. I can see why Alastor likes you so much," He chuckled.

Husk opened his mouth to retort but all that came out was a sad little squeak as Alastor deep throated him. Valentino cocked an eyebrow before glancing down at the table and grinning maniacally

" _ Oh _ ?" He cooed "I see."

Husk just continued to glare at him while trying desperately not to moan. Alastor was gonna get it for this when they got home. Fuck, Husk wasn't gonna let him cum for a week. Alastor's eagerness suddenly died as he went rigid.

"Hello down there, Alastor," Valentino cooed. 

Husk snarled at him

"Leave him alone, you fucking cockroach," He spat.

Valentino snickered as he ran his foot up Alastor's back

"Hey, if he wants to act like a slut, I'm more than happy to treat him like a slut," He drawled.

Husk frowned slightly when he felt Alastor pull away. He expected Alastor to resurface and probably tell their 'company' off. What he didn't expect was to see Valentino's cocky grin falter as he flinched and went rigid. Husk cocked an eyebrow before he smirked. He sunk down under the table to see what Alastor was doing and chuckled softly to himself. Alastor had taken Valentino's cock out of his pants and was eagerly sucking him off, tail sticking straight up and twitching, he was  _ really  _ getting off on this. Husk patted Alastor's butt affectionately 

"You keep at it," He teased before coming out from under the table.

Valentino's shock had worn off and he had leaned back in his seat, just enjoying the treatment, one hand having disappeared under the table cloth, likely tangled in Alastor's hair. Husk leaned his head against one of his hands and just watched. He wasn’t super thrilled with sharing, but if Alastor was happy, then Husk was happy. A part of him wondered if Alastor had taken something before coming here. It would explain why he was so eager, and perfectly fine sucking off Valentino.

"Fuck's sake," Valentino groaned "I'm almost jealous, Husk."

Husk scoffed

"Don't talk," He grumbled.

Valentino just chuckled breathlessly and lifted the table cloth a bit so he could see Alastor, eyes closed, blissfully bobbing his head, moaning softly at the taste

"Hey Al, come sit in my lap," He purred.

Alastor looked up at him, looking horribly desperate. He emerged from beneath the table and did just that, pants shoved down around his thighs. He covered his mouth to keep from crying out when Valentino's cock entered him. Husk dug his claws into the table, tearing the fabric, more than a little jealous. He and Alastor locked eyes

"Do  _ not  _ cum," He ordered.

Alastor shuddered and nodded

"Y-Yes daddy," He whimpered.

Valentino cocked an eyebrow and snickered, wrapping his arms around Alastor's waist, bouncing him on his cock. Alastor covered his mouth again, brows knitted together, eyes rolling back from the pleasure. He was trembling like crazy, looking absolutely wrecked. Oh yeah, he was  _ definitely  _ on something, if he was letting  _ Valentino  _ take control. Husk didn't know how he felt about that and he'd have to talk to Alastor about it at home later.

Valentino stood and bent Alastor over the table, pinning him there and pounding into him. Alastor sobbed, muffled by his hand. Husk grit his teeth and leaned down to kiss Alastor's forehead

"Colour?" He whispered.

Alastor's eyes lit up

"G-Green," He assured softly.

Husk let himself relax and leaned back, slowly jerking off to the scene. Valentino may be an asshole, but all those hands on his body were driving Alastor wild, and if Alastor was happy, Husk was happy. Valentino toyed with Alastor's tail as he pounded into him

"Fuck you're tight," He groaned, pulling Alastor into his thrusts by the tail.

Husk quickly glanced over at the crowd, they had, surprisingly, not been noticed yet. He turned back just in time to see Valentino spank Alastor, pulling a startled cry from him. His tail was twitching like crazy, his eyes squeezed shut, teeth sunk into his lip as he desperately tried to hold his orgasm. Husk smirked and leaned in close, kissing the tip of Alastor's nose

"If you cum now, that's all you get for a week," He purred "Up to you."

Alastor's ears pinned back and he whimpered, digging his claws into the table. Valentino snickered

"Oh, you're cruel, pussycat," He teased, spanking Alastor again "I think your pet's been a good boy and deserves a little reward."

Alastor pressed back to meet Valentino's thrusts, staring up at Husk with glassy, pleading eyes. Husk shot Valentino a glare

"Yeah? Too bad it's not up to you," He grumbled.

Alastor slumped just slightly, clearly disappointed. Husk averted his gaze, Valentino had a point, there really was no reason to be punishing Alastor, he just hated to give Valentino what he wanted. He'd let Alastor cum, just not for Valentino.

"Get ready, babe," Valentino purred, pulling Alastor upright against his chest as he came with a soft groan.

Alastor actually went a little cross-eyed, twitching and trembling horribly. Husk's eyes dropped to the front of Alastor's pants and he smirked

"Good boy," He praised.

Alastor giggled breathlessly before slumping when Valentino released him. He pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants, giving Husk a wink

"Thanks for the pump, pussycat." With that he sauntered away.

Husk just scowled at him before quickly making his way around the table and sitting where Valentino had been, pulling Alastor into his lap, sitting him on his thigh

"Colour?" He asked.

Alastor was still trembling 

"I… Uh…" He'd been fucked a little stupid and needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

Husk chuckled softly and gave Alastor a second to regain his composure a little

"Green."

Husk nuzzled Alastor's neck. 

"Husker… It's  _ so  _ hot," Alastor whimpered, squeezing his thighs together.

Husk frowned in confusion

"What is?"

Alastor blushed deeply

"Val's… Cum," He mumbled "I can feel it inside me… It's so hot."

Husk's cock throbbed a bit

"Is it keeping you horny?" He purred.

Alastor nodded frantically 

"Please," He begged "I need more."

Husk pinned him on his back to the table and thrusted into him, no longer caring if they got caught. Alastor clearly didn't, if that desperate moan he didn't bother to silence was any indication. Husk's wings spread out around them as he pounded Alastor into the table, covering his mouth so they wouldn't disturb anyone

"You're daddy's good boy," He purred "You like this?"

Alastor nodded and wrapped his arms around Husk's neck, pulling him down for a wet, heated kiss

"Cum inside me, daddy," He pleaded.

Husk cursed softly to himself, burying his face in the crook of Alastor's neck and doing just that. Alastor panted heavily, cock red and twitching with the need to cum, which he hadn't done even once yet. Husk nuzzled Alastor's cheek

"Think you can hold it until we get home? So I can  _ really  _ pamper you," He hummed.

Alastor shivered and nodded

"Mhmm," He mumbled, legs trembling.

Husk glanced around before helping Alastor fix his clothes. He lead him out of the event as discreetly as he could.

They were barely inside and Alastor had pinned Husk to the door, kissing him hungrily and grinding against his thigh. Husk chuckled into the kiss as he picked Alastor up, carried him to the couch and lied him down

"You just relax now, baby, I'll take care of you," He purred, slowly taking Alastor's clothes off.

He wouldn't be able to get it up so soon after an orgasm, but there were other things he could do. He knelt down between Alastor's legs and hooked his thighs over his shoulders, leaning down and vigorously eating him out. Alastor immediately tangled his hands in Husk's fur and threw his head back as he sobbed

"Husk!" He whined "I can't hold it anymore!"

Husk stared up at Alastor's face with near-visible hearts in his eyes. He was easily the luckiest demon in hell, and he loved Alastor more than anything. He wrapped his arms around Alastor's hips so he couldn’t squirm away as he tongue fucked him. Alastor sobbed and shuddered as he finally came, grinding down on Husk's face for more friction.

Husk pulled away and wrapped a hand around Alastor's cock, giving it a firm stroke before taking it into his mouth. Alastor squeaked and immediately started to squirm

"N-No, fuck, too much!" He stammered, tugging on Husk's fur, tears welling up in his eyes "H-Husker, please!"

Husk pulled off but continued to stroke

"Colour?" He asked before immediately starting to eat Alastor out again.

Alastor’s thighs were trembling like mad and he continued to squirm

"F-Fuck! I… I don't know… Oh God," He sobbed.

Husk teased the head of Alastor's cock with his palm and thrusted his tongue in and out of him. Alastor hung his head back and cried out as he came a second time. Husk eased off and chuckled

"You okay, sweetheart?" He soothed, sitting on the couch and pulling Alastor against his chest, noting how bad he was shaking "Did I hurt you?"

Alastor swallowed thickly and after taking a moment to catch his breath he shook his head

"N-No, it was incredible," He assured "Just  _ really  _ intense."

Husk kissed his forehead

"And that thing with Val, at the party, were you really okay with that?" He worried.

Alastor blushed deeply and averted his gaze

" _ Me _ ? I started it… Were  _ you _ ? I didn't exactly ask…" He mumbled.

Husk was actually a little taken aback by that, that Alastor was actually worried about Husk's wellbeing

"It's not like he did anything to me. You were what he was interested in," He drawled.

Alastor shook his head

"I mean, were you okay with bringing another person into our relationship, even if it was just a one time thing?" He rephrased.

Husk's brain short-circuited at that. Relationship?

"R-Relationship?" He stammered.

Alastor tilted his head

"We are… Together… Aren't we?" The insecure uncertainty in his tone nearly broke Husk's heart.

"Of course… If you want to be. I just… I dunno, I thought it was just sex for you, or something…" Husk muttered.

Alastor chuckled and kissed Husk's cheek

"I wouldn't let you do the things you do to me if it was  _ just  _ sex," He teased.

Husk smiled and pressed a loving kiss to Alastor's lips

"...Good to know."

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic does go with 'Boundaries' but they aren't really required for one another. I'll be writing a whole bunch of fics where Alastor explores his sexuality a bit with Husk.  
> Also, Husk really doesn't like Valentino, 'cause he knows he treats Angel Dust like crap, and probably treats all his other employees like crap.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
